


Full

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Full

"Fuck, Harry," Severus gasped.

"More?" Harry said tugging Severus's head back by the top of his hair to look into his glittering black eyes. "You _need_ more?"

Severus nodded once so Harry folded his thumb into his palm and pushed.

Harry watched his hand disappear inside Severus's arse, stretching his hole wide and robbing Severus of his coherence.

He'd been surprised the first time Severus confessed how much he enjoyed fisting but seeing him shatter in pleasure was something Harry would never forget.

"Ready to come?" He nudged Severus's prostate with his fist.

A hoarse cry was the only response.


End file.
